1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to telecommunications, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for providing aggregated data services to a network service provider.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous methods are currently used to connect a network service provider to an end-user by way of the vast telecommunications infrastructure that is currently in place. These methods of networking include dial modem aggregation, IP router aggregation, ADSL, frame relay, and ATM port with access line connections. In the past a network service provider would ordinarily choose one of these methods of connecting end-users or subscribers of the network service provider to the network service provider. Major telephone companies have put in place vast infrastructures to allow end-users to be connected to such a network service provider. However, although network service providers are making user of this infrastructure, there are certain portions that are not being utilized efficiently, and therefore, there is a need to encourage efficient utilization of this infrastructure. It would be desirable to encourage network service providers to use not just one form of providing data services to its end-subscribers, but to take advantage of multiple methods of communications which are currently available.
The current invention is a total aggregation plan (TAP) which connects an end-subscriber to a network service provider. The network services used for Internet Protocol (IP) packet traffic include ADSL, ATM, frame relay, dial modem, and IP routing. The service chosen by the Customer remains customizable in that the Customer can manage the dial modems and the IP routers and can choose the service which it prefers. By choosing a total aggregation plan, the Customer avoids multi-tariff enrollment for telecommunication services. In addition, the staff and expense to construct a dedicated IP network is avoided.
The present invention encourages Customers to use more than one type of data service to connect to its end-user (subscriber) by requiring that the Customer choose a specified number of data services that are available from the telephone company under the plan. The Customer is then required to sustain an annualized billing of greater than a threshold amount and maintain at least a specified percentage of billing allocations to each one of the data services chosen. If the Customer does comply in this manner, then a billing credit is provided to the Customer based on the billing history. Thus, the Customer is encouraged to use more than one of the data services offered by the Telephone Company. This in turn results in increased utilization of the telecommunications infrastructure while allowing more efficient billing for such service. The invention also provides freedom to intermix data services without having to maintain a specific unit count. Other than the minimum specified percentage billing allocations, the Customer is free to change the level of usage for each service provided. Furthermore, the present invention makes it easier for Customers to access markets beyond metropolitan areas because more primitive forms of data services may be chosen in the package.